


I Pick My Poison And It's You

by SushiOwl



Series: ColdWave [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick was on him in a hot second, crushing their lips together and stabbing his alcohol laden tongue into Leonard’s mouth. Leonard stumbled back at the violence of the move, spilling some of the rum on the bare, concrete floor of the warehouse they had <i>appropriated</i> for the time being. That was alright though. He was sure that Mick would have a gleeful time burning that bit of alcohol off later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pick My Poison And It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxuriant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxuriant/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So this is my first fic in this fandom, so please be kind. <3
> 
> IDK when this fic takes place. At some vague point early on in The Flash, I guess.
> 
> For Lux, 'cause he's my favorite and dragged me into this fandom kicking and screaming.
> 
> Song title from Poison by Rita Ora.

“We need to get one of those money counters,” Mick commented roughly, grinning as he dropped a heavy bag of cash off his thick shoulder onto the table. He pulled at the zip until the bag split open like a ripe fruit to a knife.

“Not a bad idea,” Leonard agreed in that mild way of his, still standing in the doorway of their safe house and breathing the cold air of the night with a backpack of rough cut jewels hanging from his fingertips. 

He felt heated, but not in a way he hated. He was flush with pleasure after a successful heist. The adrenaline, though fading now, had his heart pumping fast and his blood rushing hot through his veins. He could acutely feel the weight of his parka on his shoulders and his gun tugging at his thigh holster. 

He was very aware of the minor stiffness between his legs, the way he was tingling. To anyone else, he would have said that that was what happened to anyone that had gripped a roaring machine with their thighs while speeding down back streets away from the fuzz. But he knew that wasn’t the actual reason. Well, not the _entire_ reason.

Mick let out a rumbling laugh then, and Leonard stopped focusing on sucking in snowy air to look at him. He seemed satisfied after pawing through the cash and was heading for the heavy desk covered in liquor with a happy mumble of, “Time to get fucked up.”

“Mm,” was Leonard’s noise of agreement as he moved into the safe house, closing the door behind him. “You had fun tonight.” He set the bag of jewels next to the money and turned toward Mick, watching as he unscrewed the top of a cheap dark rum bottle and drank heavily right of the neck. Leonard was momentarily distracted by the undulating of his Adam’s apple. “Especially with that guard.”

Chuckling, Mick swallowed one last time and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “You know I love a good pistol whip.” He gave a feral grin, before he held out the bottle at arm’s length for Leonard.

“I don’t know that a gun that shoots fire could be called a pistol,” Leonard said absently, meandering over to Mick like he was in no particular hurry and his body wasn’t thrumming with excess energy. “But ‘flamethrower whip’ doesn’t have quite the same ring to it.” To that, Mick made his little pleased grunt.

He took the bottle, brushing his thumb lightly over Mick's fingers, and stepped into his space. He let his eyes go half lidded as he drank with long, burning swallows, giving Mick a very clear invitation. He saw the way Mick’s eyes filled with, well, _heat,_ and before he even lowered the bottle and licked his dry lips, Leonard knew how this night was going to pan out.

Mick was on him in a hot second, crushing their lips together and stabbing his alcohol laden tongue into Leonard’s mouth. Leonard stumbled back at the violence of the move, spilling some of the rum on the bare, concrete floor of the warehouse they had _appropriated_ for the time being. That was alright though. He was sure that Mick would have a gleeful time burning that bit of alcohol off later. After Leonard had him move the desk and nearby raggedy couch.

Leonard reached back and tried to get the rum on the desk, far too distracted by returning the biting and sucking kisses to do more than bump the bottle against the fake wooden edge. Mick grabbed at the bottle and smacked it down on the desk, before he started to suck a bruise at Leonard’s jaw. Once he seemed satisfied with the mark he’d made, Mick buried his face in Leonard’s neck and sucked in his scent.

Rolling his eyes like it didn’t turn him on like crazy, Leonard cupped the back of Mick’s smooth, bald head and tilted his own to the side to give him plenty of room. “I can't possibly smell good after all the running around we did,” he said, playing at airy and closing his eyes as Mick’s nose nuzzled him under the ear. He tried to focus on breathing, but Mick was so hot and absolutely everywhere.

“You smell better like this than when you splash around in that fancy ass cologne you like,” Mick replied, hot lips moving against Leonard’s all too sensitive neck. Before Leonard could say that not everyone liked smelling like ash and kerosene, Mick went on to say, “Taste better too.” Then he licked a searing stripe from Leonard’s collarbone to his ear.

Fuck. Leonard sucked in a breath, his eyes in slits as he looked at Mick. “So that’s how it is? You’re not usually into me?” He was pretty much incapable of shutting up.

Mick’s brow twitched up, and he gave Leonard this shit-eating smile that would have been gross on anyone else. “Nah, pal,” he murmured, big hands sliding around Leonard’s waist under his coat to grab handfuls of his ass.

Leonard thought about complaining about how didn’t appreciate being reduced to a body part, not because he believed it. He mostly just liked to hear himself talk, and so Mick could enjoy the sound of his voice too. But then Mick kissed him, a crushing pressure that was to be expected, but then it went gentler as Mick’s hands moved up his back. 

Splaying his fingers over Mick’s chest, Leonard was thankful that his partner didn’t like wearing that heavy, godawful fireman’s coat for longer than he had to, so Leonard was free to grab his red suspenders and tug. Mick laughed against his mouth, and Leonard couldn’t help his answering smile. He shoved the straps off of Mick’s broad shoulders, and Mick helped by tearing his Henley over his head and tossing it away. Hopefully not into the alcohol puddle, but Mick wouldn’t have minded.

Leonard was distracted by Mick’s scars, the way they were twisted and pink and hairless. He wanted to run his hands over them, to feel were Mick had changed. They must have hurt, must have been excruciating, but Mick wore them as a sign of survival, that he was stronger than his favorite thing, the most destructive force in the world. But then Mick was kissing him again, bruising his lips and pulling him out of his reverie.

When Mick started to paw at his jacket, Leonard moved his arms helpfully aside so it could be shoved off, but Mick was just grabbing at his inner pockets and pulling out pack after pack of gum. Spearmint, Winterfresh, Polar Ice, Smooth Mint and the Mint Chocolate Chip he had yet to open, all went flying over Mick’s shoulders as he made increasingly frustrated noises Leonard was going to make him collect all those gum packets off the ground later.

“You’re not gonna find any Big Red,” Leonard said, and Mick gave him a _look._ Suddenly he understood and stopped trying to inch this way and that into Mick’s touch. “I don’t have anything,” he told him, looking down as Mick’s hands paused, shoved into the pockets under his pits. When Mick’s unimpressed expression intensified, Leonard lifted his chin. “I wasn’t anticipating this to be an outcome of tonight.”

Mick rumbled a little. “You should’ve. You’re the planner.”

“Oh, do forgive me,” Leonard replied in the most sarcastic drawl he was capable of and rolled his eyes up high.

He didn’t want to tell Mick that there was a reason he didn’t optimistically pack the inside of his parka with lube and condoms, even if the pockets were perfectly temperature controlled and had zippers. He didn’t want to hope this would happen after every job, didn’t want it to be the part he looked forward to. It wasn’t that it was bad, far from it in fact, it was too fucking good. It was a rush, something that made him feel hot and beautiful and like it was okay to just _be_ for once. It was a dangerous feeling, one he wanted to suck into his lungs and inject into his veins. But they had only done this a handful of times because Leonard didn’t want to become dependent. There was a reason he had a zero drugs policy.

Mick didn’t say anything, focusing on making his big fingers undo Leonard’s belt and open the snap on his cargo pants. He pulled his zipper down, the noise comically loud, before he gave Leonard’s belt loops a tug. “Turn around,” he said gruffly. 

Leonard made sure to inform him with his expression that there was a very limited amount of orders he would allow, keeping his eyes on him as he slowly turned and grabbed his gun to place it on the desk. Within reach, _always_ within reach. He also removed his gloves and set them to the side, because if he got the opportunity to touch, he was going to take complete advantage.

He helpfully tilted his hips back as Mick pushed his skinny jeans down then swell of his ass, palming the cushy flesh. Then Mick pressed in close, probably to align their bodies and nip at Leonard’s neck if the past accounts were anything to go by. But instead he made what could only be called a violent snuffle as he ducked his head against the hood of Leonard’s parka and got a face full of coyote fur.

Laughing a little, Leonard put his arms back so his shoulders didn’t get dislocated as Mick practically tore his coat off his body and tossed it toward the general vicinity of the couch. “Easy with the goods, Mick,” he said, sounding holier-than-thou even with his ass and dick hanging out.

“I’d steal you a new one,” Mick replied gruffly.

Leonard clucked his tongue like that wasn’t the sweetest thing that had ever been directed at him. “Aw,” he said, droll as could be. “Not going soft on me, are you?”

Mick set his hands on Leonard’s hips and pressed his clothed bulge against his ass. “Definitely not.”

All Leonard could think as he managed not to moan was that he deserved that. “Get on with it then,” he said, sounding deliberately bored as he pressed his ass back insistently.

Letting out a little rumble, Mick released his hips and went about undoing his ridiculous turnout pants. There was the clink of the clip and the sound of the velcro--very sexy--and soon Mick slipped his rigid dick into the crevice of Leonard’s ass. It wasn’t bad as Mick started to move, a nice bit of friction at a sensitive place, but he was jabbing Leonard in the tailbone. They were almost the same height, only an inch in Mick’s favor, but Leonard had long legs and Mick had a long torso, so that didn’t help.

Leonard didn’t let this go on much longer, reaching down between them and pushing Mick’s dick down with the tips of his fingers as he lifted up onto his toes, and it slotted rather perfectly between his thighs. When he crossed his legs to make a tight passage to be fucked, Mick growled out a pleased _fuck yeah._ This was good, Mick’s hardness sliding between his supple flesh, and Leonard started to move with him, letting out a soft noise that was drowned out by Mick’s harsh breathing.

Then Mick slid his big hands with their thick fingers under Leonard’s shirt, splaying them wide over his stomach and trailing up. Mick’s thumbs found his nipples, rolling against him and earning a shudder. He couldn’t help but notice that there was no difference in temperature between Mick’s hands and his own skin.

Mick didn’t miss it either. He put his lips close to Leonard’s ear, the grin evident in his voice as he murmured, “I love how _hot_ I make you.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes a little, a variety of responses flitting through his brain. He decided that sarcastic denial and an excuse that the warehouse had no AC would just impede what they were trying to accomplish. “That’s not all you could be doing, y’know.”

Mick, being a creature of no subtlety, grabbed Leonard’s dick in one calloused hand and gave it a firm stroke that had Leonard’s hips hitching before he stopped. “This what you want, hm?” he asked, before he did it again. 

Leonard let out a hiss, teeth clenching a moment, and then he got ahold of himself. “I guess it’ll do,” he drawled out, but he made sure to stay on task. “Can you multitask a little?”

Huffing like he was a little offended, Mick squeezed the head of Leonard’s dick. “I can get us both off easy,” he rumbled in a way that went straight to Leonard’s cock and made it twitch.

Leonard tightened his grip on the desk and turned his head to look at Mick, arching a brow. “Oh, I wish you would,” he said, and he had meant to sound sarcastic, but it had come out a little more imploring than he’d intended. He gave Mick a smirk anyway.

Mick didn’t say anything, just drew his hips back so his dick almost slipped from between Leonard’s legs and snapped them forward hard. Leonard gasped at the sharp smack of skin against his ass and the way he jolted forward against the desk, banging against the wall.

Mick did it one more time, fisting Leonard’s dick. Then he leaned close again and nipped the crook of Leonard’s jaw. “Like that?”

Leonard decided that, while he wasn’t beyond being an asshole in every situation, his dick was greedy. He wanted to come. He wanted it to be Mick that made him do it. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Come on, fuck me.”

And damn did Mick ever. Leonard tried to move his hips in kind to Mick’s sharp, hard thrusting and stroking of Leonard’s cock, but it was a bit like riding a bucking bronco. The best Leonard could do was hold on to the desk and try not to be propelled forward. It was so good too, Mick’s rough hand on his dick and his sweat slick dick working like a piston against his taint. He bit his chapped bottom lip to keep his noises in.

Mick’s hand slid off his chest and found his face, thick fingers curling under his chin and thumb pressing against his lips. Leonard opened his mouth without really thinking, welcoming the intrusion that would help him stay silent, but Mick’s thumb tasted bitter and filthy, so he bit it. Mick laughed in his ear, tightening his grip on Leonard’s chin and hooking his thumb behind his teeth to jerk his head back. Leonard couldn’t help his moan as his back arched when his head made contact with Mick’s shoulder.

The desk was knocking against the wall like a cry for help, but it wasn’t as loud as Mick’s growling and panting in Leonard’s ear. He could feel himself getting closer, not yet enough to feel the building in his lower parts, but nearly there. Mick’s movements were losing what little semblance of control they’d had, his thrusts going erratic and his hand’s grip spasming. He just needed a little more. Leonard managed to let down of the desk and rake his nails down Mick’s arm, catching twisted skin and tender flesh alike.

Mick let out a shout, smashing his face into Leonard’s neck and pulling back just enough that Leonard could feel hot splashes at the tops of his thighs and over his ass. It should have felt dirty, like a stain, but Leonard doubted he would care even when he had blood in his brain again.

When Mick had recovered a little, he took a step back, releasing Leonard’s face but keeping his hand on the base of his dick. “God, that’s hot,” he murmured, laying his hand on one of Leonard’s cheeks and pulling it to the side with his thumb. “Look at you.”

Mick’s thumb brushed over his hole, and Leonard twitched with a sharp hiss. “Mick,” he complained rather insistently, trying to rock his hips into the immobile hand on his cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mick said, pressing close again, and Leonard could have sworn he heard affection in those two words. He couldn’t dwell on it though, not when Mick started to stroke his dick again as well as massage his hole in sharp up and down movements. “Feel good?” he asked, like he didn’t already know, the fucker. 

“It’ll feel better next time when I fuck you for real,” Mick continued, and Leonard sucked in a sharp breath at the idea, the recollection. “You want me to split you open, huh?” Mick went on to growl. “You wanna come on my dick?” The hand on his dick twisted at the head, and there was just the barest scrape of thumbnail against his furrowed hole.

That was the end of Leonard. He let out a stuttered moan as his balls drew up tight and his dick spurted out over Mick’s fingers. He trembled through the aftershocks, head back on Mick’s shoulder, and he could feel his hole twitching against the pad of Mick’s thumb. 

It was so good, relaxing his body so he sagged a bit against Mick. When Mick wrapped his arms around him and kissed him just under his ear, he didn’t care, at least for a handful of moments. But then he had to move, because it was too tender and he wanted to live in it too much. So he touched Mick’s cheek briefly and pulled away from the embrace.

Mick didn’t seem bothered by the withdrawal, grabbed a fistful of the package of napkins that Leonard had insisted on getting and handed over some before he started to wipe his hand. “Bring the stuff next time.” Somehow he was perfectly comfortable standing there and having a conversation with his dick hanging out.

Leonard was trying to clean come off his ass without looking ridiculous. “Who says there’s gonna to be a next time?” he replied mildly.

Mick tilted his head just so. “Up to you, boss.”

Leonard pulled up his pants and couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips twitched up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So I had a lot of fun writing this fic, even though I chewed up like three pens because Leonard and Mick have difficult voices. The jerks. But yes, I'm officially in it to win it, because I have two more fics planned and probably more to come. Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> Come and poke me on [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
